Wielder
by Pan-chan13
Summary: After the war, magic is anonymous and mages discard their weapons for a time of peace. Kaoru is orphaned by Shishio who plans to use her and others to wield those weapons for war. Kenshin looks for the one who wields his sword. KK
1. Chapter 1

Wielder

By: Pan-chan13

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin...at all...not even a smidgen...*depressed*

Author's Note: Yet another attempt at creativity. Note that relative ages are not as important in this fic. Please let me know what you think! Review!

* * *

The dark windowless room was lit by candles standing in two rows on the wooden floor, their eerie lights fueled by magic. The flames themselves seemed to float above the wicks. These candles did not have dripping wax along their lengths. Magic, indeed.

The doorway opened outward and a large figure walked in. Even this movement did not deter the candles from their purpose as they continued to light a straight path to the other end of the room. Heavy footsteps made their way towards the monument of weapons displayed on the opposite wall. Truly, a display of power once wielded. A large hand reached out for a sword hanging high above the other weapons. Waves of energy came off of it like smoke, surrounding the blade and warding off unwanted attention. The hilt itself was worn and dirty with some semblance of blood that was unable to be washed off. It sensed the intrusion and struck.

"Damn it." The man cursed as he held his hand in pain, falling to his knees. He glared with his dark eyes at the sword held upon a frame on the wall. The intense throbbing wouldn't stop, as if someone were squeezing his hand in punishment. It became swollen and dark, remnants of the dark energy flowing through his veins. Would he have to cut it off now to avoid the curse?

Dark laughter came from behind Gohei Hiruma and so he turned abruptly to face a bandaged man. Hiruma was a broad and tall person dressed in garments similar to a monk's. His pointed straw hat dropped at his abrupt turn to reveal a thick beard and perspiration. His face was still twisted in agony.

"Shishio!" He hissed, backing himself into a corner. Despite the fact that he towered over Shishio by a great length, he knew not to test this man's patience, especially since Gohei had disobediently entered the room containing the powerful weapons they had stolen. What he didn't know was that Shishio didn't bother to guard this room heavily because all the weapons were damn cursed anyway.

Shishio was a smaller man bandaged from his head down to his arms and torso. Where the white cloth was loose, one could see evidence of burnt flesh already healed yet now marred scar tissue. The burn marks would never leave his scarred body. Right now, his eyes shone with mischief and plotting. Gohei could tell the man was dangerous as he was evil. Shishio walked towards the same area Gohei stood in and the large man gladly stepped aside to give way. His eyes were fixed to the sword that Gohei had attempted to grasp.

Gohei almost missed the child that had followed behind Shishio. Her small pale hand held one of Shishio's bandaged ones. She stepped up to stand next to him. It was a little girl with short black hair and dazed blue eyes. She looked almost lost, but had no trace of fear. Was she drugged? Perhaps under Shishio's strong spell? Gohei frowned. No man should have that much magical power. When Shishio would allow his magic to spread outwards from his body, it choked nearby onlookers and caused the weak of heart to faint. There was no need for incantations, magic circles, or mystic items.

Shishio's voice cooed. "Say hello Kaoru. This is the sword of Battousai."

Gohei's curiosity peaked. Did he want to kill the little girl? "The brat can't be over 10." Gohei pointed out.

Shishio said nothing in reply, only watching as the child responded to his alluring voice by raising her head to look at the unsheathed blade. A spark of recognition was lit in her eyes.

Gohei's eyes widened, forgetting his pain. "You mean she is one of them? "

She could possibly be the one.

He glanced over her once more. The state of her kimono told him she lived in the middle class area of the city. Her skin was pale and delicate and without scars. She wasn't a brat from the streets. This was confirmed by her size. She was thin, but not bony so she had been eating well wherever she was. If she had any parents, Shishio must have killed them, probably burned them to the ground. "Oblivious fools." Gohei sneered. He preferred not to participate in the fights, but the most recent family, perhaps hers, that they had targeted apparently took out many of Shishio's men. Shishio himself had to step in. Gohei had hoped the recent mission would have held Shishio up long enough for Gohei to steal one of the weapons for himself to keep or sell.

Shishio chuckled and pet the little girl on the head. She seemed immune to the dark power that radiated from the sword. "Rare indeed. She was hard to find, but she will prove useful."

"Will you keep looking for more like her?" Gohei inquired, quite suspicious. Why would Shishio let her out of all of them take Battousai's sword?

Shishio shook his head, seemingly in a good mood. "No. I believe we've found a sufficient amount in this region. I do not want to waste anymore time. I will have my desires soon." He knelt down and picked up the little girl as if she were his own child.

"Her name is Kaoru Kamiya. Isn't she adorable?" Shishio smiled an evil smile.

Gohei's brows furrowed. "How do you know the brat's name?"

"Her name…was the last thing her parents yelled before their demise." And with that Shishio laughed and held Kaoru up to the sword. Gohei half expected the sword's energy to eat her whole, but it stayed. It was not threatened by Kaoru. He felt a twinge of envy. Battousai's sword contained power that probably rivaled Shishio's and the spirit of a killer.

"Amazing." Gohei breathed, the pain in his hand finally dissipating. He suspected it was due to the sword paying attention to the girl.

Shishio let the girl run her hands along the hilt and the top of the blade. His voice took on a story telling tone. "Each mage warrior's sword has a protection spell. It is a part of that warrior from memory to personality. Along with the magic abilities endowed on the sword, it is also said that only the owner could touch it."

Shishio smiled as Kaoru continued to touch the sword without consequence. The sword's black energy floated gingerly on her hand before wrapping around her arm and exploring her body. Slowly Shishio put her on the floor as Battousai's spell searched Kaoru's soul.

"Yes, get to know this sword well. It belonged to a man I've hated for a long time now. No one knows the numbers he has killed. But after the war he left his sword and disappeared. Abandoning such power is a waste. Don't you think so Hiruma?" Shishio asked without looking at the third party in the room. Gohei could only nod. The presence of Battousai was becoming more and more apparent and Gohei was finding it hard to breathe.

The sword lifted itself off the frame as Kaoru held both palms out. Her blue eyes were wide, but as soon as she held the heavier sword in her hands, they became dark. Memories and feelings she had never known began to fill her. She began shaking.

"She IS a wielder, one who is empathetic with weapons of all sorts." Gohei watched intently as Kaoru held the sword up. She held it without trouble, as if she were completely comfortable with it, as if SHE were Battousai himself.

Shishio laughed maniacally, his loose bandages shaking. "This is perfect! You and the other wielders will lead my cause. Your parents were very good at convincing everyone you had no magic powers."

Gohei had to admit that Shishio was just as good a strategist as he was a zealous killer. This mastermind somehow managed to find the person who guarded the collection of family names and residences who possessed powerful magic. After the war, the identities of these people were protected to avoid the negative stigma against those who used magic. This was because the most powerful and feared of the fighters were men and women who could cast spells, control minds, and throw fire and water from their fingertips and weapons. And while there were guns to be reckoned with on both sides of the war, the forces that were remembered where those who wielded weapons such blades embedded with their magic and intent to kill. Only the owners can hold what they've used to kill. However, during this time of peace, many of them left the weapons with trusted personnel who promised to destroy them.

Gohei was one of those trusted people, until he met Shishio and was promised a large reward for keeping specific weapons safe from destruction. Handpicked by Shishio, these weapons represented people he had encountered on his path during the war. Shishio's side had lost, but Gohei figured habits died hard or never died at all when it came to men of war.

"Genius." Was all Gohei could say. In the war, when a powerful soldier who used a magical weapon died, it might have seemed like that person's talents were lost forever. But there was a small class of wielders who took on the weapon and adapted to that warrior's style. All wielders can touch any weapon they wish and learn how they are used. It was like seeing the fallen battler resurrected. Fortunately, wielders were not as needed because it was rare for such powerful beings to die. They were nothing but back up plans in most cases. Yet Shishio created a plan to exploit them to create a new world were the strongest of both sides of the war would enforce his rules. Battousai was deemed to have the speed of the gods as well as invincibility. Yet he more than anyone shared the government's vision of peace and so left his sword and lifestyle to retire to one of a pacifist. Rumors were that he had taken a vow not to kill. If this girl could truly wield this sword, then that meant that Shishio…

"You have resurrected Battousai, the man slayer."

* * *

It was not easy sneaking into his daughter's room. Not only was he badly wounded, but his wife had lost a lot of blood as well. She was weakening by the second. But both he and she knew that they could not accomplish this without her. The rain would not stop pouring. It was both a blessing and a curse as it was easy to weave in and out in the cover of the hard rain. Drenched down to the bone, the Kamiyas climbed into the room Shishio had placed Kaoru.

It was sparse. There was not even a bed. Kaoru lay in a bundle of worn rags not fit to be called blankets. She was shaking considerably. In one swift movement Kamiya had taken out the drunken guard that was also stationed in the room. It was a grave mistake he was thankful that Shishio had made.

"Do you think…?" The worried voice of his wife reached his ears. Her knees shook from the lack of blood but her face showed no weakness. It was characteristic Kaoru had taken from her. He lovingly tucked a strand of loose black her behind her ear.

"It seems we were too late. But we can still escape. How are you feeling dear?" He whispered. To her he was strength and confidence but also gentleness and kindness. Tears threatened to fall. He had suffered internal injuries that she was not sure he could survive.

"I'm fine." She sighed into his hand. How she loved him.

He nodded, water dripping down his face. They had hidden for so long in peace that they were completely caught off guard when Shishio had shown up at their door. His men had been no problem, but Shishio was a powerful force.

"Kaoru, quickly. We must depart." Kaoru's eyes opened slowly but not fully. Her father's eyes widened at the blackness of her eyes. What had Shishio done to her? As he made to gather her in his arms, he fell to the wooden floor in pain, a thud resounding in the room. His wife rushed to his side silently. His fall might have alerted someone in the next room. Sure enough, she heard footsteps slowly heading to Kaoru's room.

"I will perform the transport." Her voice had resolve.

His eyes widened. "The plan was to escape and then recover for 3 days before you transported all of us." He gasped, the pain in his chest even stronger. It shot down his body. Broken bones, he concluded. Probably internal bleeding.

She began to form hand signs, a soft glow emanating from her body. She pointed her palm at the door and the lock snapped into place. She then placed her hands on the floor and a circle filled with mystical symbols appeared on the floor. "I can't make one big enough for all of us." She whispered, almost in defeat. The door shook back and forth as several men tried to make their way in. One man cursed as her spell burned his hand when he reached for the knob.

Her husband stood up slowly and drew his bokken. "Send Kaoru."

"You don't have to tell me that." She insisted.

He looked back at her and smiled. Their eyes met as he said, "It's just that you never listen to the plan."

She snorted. "I don't comply to plans? Well, you never intended to be transported along with us. You knew you wouldn't survive those injuries for more than 3 days without seeking medical attention. You weren't planning on coming with us."

"Let's just put this behind us, love."

She raised a brow, but suddenly felt a wave of energy leave her. The transport circle was ready. She struggled to stay awake. "Be safe my dear Kaoru. We will always be watching you."

A bright light engulfed the room, raising the girl's body several feet above the floor before she was lowered and then continued lowering through the floor. As she passed through the floor, she would appear on the floor of another location, hopefully in the home of a friend. Kaoru's eyes suddenly went wide as the magic of the sword wore off. "Mama? Mama…" Even if the little girl reached for her mother, her mother would not reach back for her. Instead she offered her the last words she would hear. "Please, be free Kaoru. Your father and I love you with all our hearts."

With that she collapsed, breathing heavily.

A bandaged figure broke through the door and the courageous husband stood before him, protecting his wife and the disappearing body of his daughter.

Shishio's power rolled off him in heat waves and the room seemed to melt.

"You will never have her Shishio."

"We'll find out now, won't we? Now, please die and stay dead."

* * *

Her screams would not cease. Her body twisted, writhed, and convulsed, her arms reaching out for the air above her. Her back arched, her legs kicked, and her eyes switched from black to blue and back to black. The middle aged man struggled to hold her arms down, a capped syringe in his mouth. He needed to still her long enough to administer the calming herbal mixture. He did not want to risk the needle breaking in her arm.

"Child!" He berated with a full mouth, but to no avail. Her high pitched voice started to become hoarse and her cries increased in volume. Finally he placed most of his weight on one arm and quickly snapped the cap of the syringe off with his teeth, pulling on the needle with his free hand. The needle dove into her skin and he pushed the sedating liquid in. Immediately she started to quiet down and the doctor sighed.

"I am not knowledgeable in magic, but I know you were brought here through it. It's not every day I have a little girl rising through my floor." He looked at her state. She was greasy and smudged with dirt and so pale he was close to thinking she lost a large amount of blood. Now she seemed, to best summarize it, drained. "It looks as if you've suffered a lot little one." Dr. Gensai sighed and sat up, placing a tired head on a propped knee.

Surprisingly she kept her consciousness, if this could be considered a state of awareness. Blood seeped out where he had injected his medicine. Taking a clean cloth, he applied pressure. He must've been a little rougher than he had anticipated.

Her chest rose and fell slowly. Her pale face was faced towards the ceiling. She swallowed and she looked as if she were attempting to speak. "Ma…ma…"

"Rest. We shall speak in the morning as soon as you rise."

Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Her eyes closed and thus ended the first night Dr. Gensai took Kamiya Kaoru under his charge.

* * *

The young man fell to his knees, cradling his hurt arm to his chest. He was one of the ten wielders Shishio had recruited and the weapon Shishio had synced him with were the kunai of Makimachi Misao, elusive spy and beautifully deadly ninja. Shishio pushed the black haired youth to the side.

"Useless." Shishio had thought that he could instead have Battousai's sword paired with another wielder. But the dark sword of the manslayer was not cooperating. Why?

"Leave. Continue your training." He snapped at the boy, who stood despite the intensity of the shock from the sword and left Shishio in the room. All the weapons had taken a wielder and so what used to be a wall full of displayed blades was now only left with empty frames. Shishio drew his sword and placed its tip in the flame of a candle to his left. Only one sword remained on the wall, and it was the sword he had wanted to see active the most.

"Battousai. Even you're sword annoys me." He grumbled and the tip of his sword seemed to catch on fire. He drew a circle that was his height. The very air the tip touched seemed to light on fire and a solid outline of a circle was ablaze before him. The room was hot, the way that he liked it. Sheathing his blade, he stepped through the circle and into darkness.

This was the plane where spirits and the physical world met. It was considered a powerful spell and only those who were willing to risk their souls could perform it. Here, Shishio knew he could confront the spirit of the sword.

Immediately a voice questioned him.

"Who dares?"

Gold eyes in the distance glared almost as brightly as fire itself.

"I am the one who currently has a hold on this sword. I assume you are the spirit of the sword."

No answer. The eyes closed and disappeared from sight.

"And why do you come here?"

"I came to question why you refuse to take on a new owner."

A pause.

"I want her."

If there was any light, then the spirit would have seen Shishio's eyes widen. However, his voice betrayed this expression.

"I see. Unfortunately, she is not at my disposal. Are you sure you will take no other as your wielder?" Shishio's voice was like that of a diplomat. He did his best to sound as persuasive as possible.

"I am not a fickle weapon. Let's leave it at that. Why is she not responding to my callings? She had better not be dead."

"I wish for the same, friend." Shishio responded quickly. But he wondered how the sword was able to produce callings? It definitely lived up to its owner, the Battousai, to have such a capability. Callings allowed weapons and masters to, in a sense, communicate and find one another in battle. If a master dropped his sword and called for it, the sword would immediately fly to its master's side no matter where it was. A sword calling out to its master was also useful when spies used their weapons to locate enemies and their headquarters by slipping their weapons into clothing or sacks or on horses. Misao's kunai may have had weaker destructive powers, but its ability to call compensated for that. Battousai was powerful indeed to have both power and calling.

"I am afraid she might be too far away. But, if you allow someone to at least carry you, we could bring you close enough to her for her to hear your voice. But I am afraid, what if we do not find her within the next few days? What will you do?"

"I will permit someone strong to carry me. But I will not have someone wield me until I can confirm her death. I do not care how long it takes. Time is not an issue for myself. I will not rust nor dull."

Shishio smirked. "Very well." Behind him the doorway to his dimension opened in a circle of standing flames. For an instant, he caught sight of the spirit, standing with his legs spread apart. His golden eyes hardened before he turned away, his high red pony tail following his movements, and walked in the opposite direction.

It had been a while since he last saw Battousai.

* * *

_10 years later..._

"We've searched for so long already." Sanosuke said, breaking the silence from their walk. He ran his hands back and forth over long spiky brown hair that appeared to defy gravity itself. He chewed the toothpick in his mouth repeatedly, a habit of his that replaced his smoking back in the war.

"10 years is a long time." Kenshin chuckled, resting his hand against the reverse blade sword on his hip. Kenshin had long red hair that was worn in a low ponytail. His eyes were purple and gentle. Together, the two looked like companions and wanderers.

"We should consider ourselves lucky. Magic slows the aging process." His friend attempted to lighten the mood. The search was not as successful this time around.

"That it does. But I don't know if we should call it being lucky." Kenshin sighed. More time is good.

10 years ago, the government had recruited them to unveil a possible plot to overthrow the current peace. The only reason any of them had agreed to it was because their weapons were involved. If a battle broke out, part of it was their responsibility since the weapons that should have been destroyed were not.

The plan an informant had caught wind of involved a gathering of wielders. The involved warriors were surprised since wielders were somewhat like secondaries in battle. Firstly, being a wielder did not mean you couldn't fall victim to a weapon's madness. Some who were not even adept to physical activity allowed the weapons to use them instead of the other way around and thus destroyed their bodies doing feats they were not physically able to do. But the fact that they could just carry weapons of other powerful mages and even wield them accordingly made them useful. For example, anyone who had dropped their weapon at some point could have a wielder fetch it while the mage continued in battle using other means. Some who were trained could do minimal wielding but only for a short period of time, long enough to retrieve the weapon and return it to its owner or to the side the owner was fighting on. It would do no good to have a wielder from the opposite party getting his hands on powerful weapons.

But that was a long time ago and now magic users were mostly anonymous.

The first step, then, was interviewing the secretive families known to carry wielders in hopes they could find the weapons. They've done all the research they could, but the most information they got was that several families had missing children or parents who were wielders, but they were presumed dead. In fact, some were found dead.

What was going on?

"What bugs me is how these wielders are getting their hands on dangerous weapons. Someone has to be handing them out to the wielders. And then possibly collecting them after the wielder is killed." Sanosuke growled. Who would stoop so low? Luckily they had been able to find some minor weapons that were sold in the black market and being utilized by wielders. But those claimed to be acting of their own accord. It was of no consequence since the weapons were hardly powerful. But there were others such as Makimachi Misao's kunai, Shinomori Aoshi's short sword, and Hajime Saitou's sword. They were all involved in the war so naturally their weapons were imbedded with the desire to accomplish their missions, even if it entailed killing to get there. Misao's stealth, Aoshi's cold and calculating ways, and Saitou's wolf-like techniques would be dangerous when used against other humans.

Kenshin closed his eyes as a thought crossed his mind. Hopefully the wielder was not dead; the wielder that possessed Battousai's sword.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Good? Not good? Want me to continue? Or abandon? Meh. Up to you!


	2. Chapter 2

**Wielder**

**By: Pan-chan13**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin is an awesome manga/anime that I can only drool over and not claim as mine.

**Review Response: **To answer skenshingumi's question, any wielder can hold any mage's weapon. That is their gift. However, the issue is that using the weapon to fight might kill a wielder, whose body and mind are not accustomed to vast amounts of magic and using incredible amounts of strength. Shishio exploits the fact that wielders can learn techniques by just touching the weapon by training wielders physically and controlling them mentally to be able to use a specific weapon just as the mage who owned the weapon did. However Battousai's sword does not want to be wielded by anyone who isn't Kaoru. Though in the last chapter he does say he will allow someone to carry him. In short, Kaoru is extra special!

**Author's Notes: **So even if this story didn't receive as many reviews, I still continued it just for the sheer fact that I like it. I hope the few that do read this will like it too. Enjoy!

* * *

_10 years ago…_

Dr. Gensai , a well known doctor in the community, rolled up his white sleeves before getting on his knees to examine the cast he had set on the patient's leg two weeks ago. The plaster seemed to be holding well, which was what the broken bones required. It was also healing incredibly quicker, which could be attributed to the unnatural herbs he grew. The magical properties specifically increased the process of healing.

The elderly woman he was examining shifted in her seat as she raised a hand to point. There was a young girl standing in the corner of the room behind the white cloth that served as a barrier to protect the patient's privacy. Her eyes were curious, but fearful.

"What a cute child. I didn't know you had a daughter." The woman smiled at the young dear, who seemed to cower away when realizing her appearance had garnered attention.

Dr. Gensai cleared his throat and corrected the woman. "She unfortunately is not mine, though it is safe to say that I've adopted her somewhat."

"Oh?" She gave an inquisitive look. Children went missing often in their world whether they are kidnapped for slavery, sold off by desperate parents in debt, or had gotten lost in the deep woods. After the war, it took some time for the government to reorganize itself and thus chaos ensued in a brief state of anarchy. It was hard times when those who used magic were targeted, stealing was necessary to survive, and law enforcement had no power whatsoever.

"What is your name sweetie?" She asked and waved for the young one to walk towards her.

"My name is Kamiya Kaoru. Pleased to meet you." The little girl replied, finding a little courage.

In alluring voice the older man called for Kaoru. "You are a cute one aren't you? Come here child. I promise not to bite. Here, a candy."

Kaoru lifted breathtaking blue eyes and cautiously padded her way to where Dr. Gensai was, when she gripped at his sleeve in nervousness. Her demeanor softened to a comfortable stance when she was handed the bright red lollipop, which she happily took and started to suck on in silence.

"Her parents?" The patient directed the question at the doctor, who was still adjusting the cast and making sure it was durable.

"Shishio."

The name earned a tense silence between them. Kaoru, oblivious to the conversation, continued to enjoy her candy. Both the doctor and his patient were thinking that if she were referring to who they thought he was, the chances of the parents escaping alive from an encounter with him were much too slim, as it was with many assassins from the war.

"Dr. Gensai. Before we continue I think it's best to get down to business. In the cast you'll find a list."

And _this_ was the side job of the community doctor – an underground informant.

"This is…" He began, but she interrupted him.

"Very powerful mages from the war, some of whom are now government officials. The word is that these people have gathered together for a search and retrieve mission. Why do you suppose that is doctor?" Her tone had changed from a grandmother's to that of a sly and cunning woman whom you would best not turn your back on.

Many thoughts ran through his head, the first being several possible answers to her question, followed by his own set of inquiries. He tucked the crumpled piece of paper back into the cast and stood up to go wash his hands in a nearby water basin.

"I don't know Minerva. Sounds like awfully dangerous information. I have a child now, you know. Wouldn't want to endanger her." He said without look back at her. The two had an amazingly long history together and he trusted her to no end, but some information was not worth selling if it meant that you had to gamble your life. He had learned that the hard way with his late wife. A few years back he could not say no to any of the underground secrets that floated through the shadows. And for this reason, not only had he lost his wife in a "mysterious" accident but also lost a daughter who had walked out on him and his shady ways. She had told him that he was a doctor and doctors were supposed to be trusted by everyone. Dr. Gensai didn't know which he was first – a doctor or an informant?

"Kamiya Kaoru. Has she any recollection of what happened before she arrived at your doorstep?" Minerva crossed what should have been a broken leg over the other and fished in her pocket for a smoke. Dr. Gensai welcomed the change of topic but rolled his eyes at her attempt to smoke in the room. How many times did he have to tell her to not bring that habit in here?

Before the man could answer the question to say that Kaoru doesn't seem to remember, a small voice spoke up. Kaoru, who had paused on her candy, had started to look sad and solemn. It was unnerving for Minerva, who did not think that such a look was appropriate for someone Kaoru's age. She had probably seen more than a child should have been exposed to. During the war, hardship was common but in this day of peace one would have hoped that at least the children would not carry on the scars of battle.

"Shinta. He was my friend that Shishio introduced to me and we played together. Then they took him away." Images played in Kaoru's mind.

"_Shinta does not deserve Kaoru."_

"_Kaoru does not care for Shinta's past, only that he is here now." A small hand wrapped in a larger, tender one._

_Silence._

"_Shinta, I'm scared."_

This was the first time Dr. Gensai had heard her speak of any event before arriving. The morning after she had appeared through his floor, he assumed her a mute because she would not say one word. It would only be the next week that she had revealed her name to him. But after she had uttered "Kamiya Kaoru" she began crying and the next name mentioned rang clear in his mind, "Makoto Shishio".

He urged her to continue.

"It was a big scary shadow. I was afraid but Shinta couldn't see it behind him. Shinta said he would protect me. Then the shadow took him away and I fell asleep. When I woke up, Mama and Papa were fighting him again."

"Who were they fighting?"

Kaoru began to tremble, dropping the candy and bringing her hands to the top of her head. The soft hair under her hands were comforting so she began to grip her hair by the roots slightly.

_He took them. He took them all away and now she was alone. _

"Shishio…" She began to cry. Her wails escalated, which brought the adults on their knees to try to calm her down. It wasn't helpful to cry out a dangerous man's name in the middle of this area.

"Give them back Shishio…Give them back…Gi-" Before she could continue dark electricity surrounded her body and in an instant Minerva noticed it bound Kaoru by the wrists, ankles, and throat before disappearing. The girl fell to her side and choked.

Minerva tensed immediately. She recognized the spell as a subduing. Slaves were not unable to rebel against their masters if this spell was completed on them. It did the job well, Minerva noted sourly. However, since Kaoru was not close to the master then chances were the spell would wear off since he could not reinforce it.

"Gensai." She said, forgetting that he was a doctor now. "This one has been touched by Shishio's magic. If you're lucky, he will not chase her. But I would think it wise to check her for curses. Also, I think you should listen to what I have to say."

The atmosphere was strained. Minerva did not want to impose what Gensai did not want to know, but if her hunches were correct, then it would be best to hold the information for Kaoru's sake in case it helped to find out why her parents were murdered personally by the assassin himself. And after all, it involved Makoto Shishio and his plot to start another war.

* * *

_Present_

Kaoru Kamiya woke with a jolt, her body sitting upright so abruptly that her muscles protested greatly. Her jet black hair stuck to her face and neck due to perspiration. Wincing, she wiped away the sweat that was rolling down her neck from her forehead. It was a dream, a horrible dream. She couldn't quite remember what was in it, but dreams plagued her at night every now and then.

The only things she knew was that the dreams were somehow connected to her past and that it had something to do with a man named 'Shishio.' Large blue eyes narrowed at the name. Fair skin tensed over her slender pale frame. Makoto Shishio was the name of the murderer who took away her loving parents.

She tightened her white yukata around her slim waist before standing up and stretching by raising her arms above her head and tiptoeing. A mewl escaped her throat and she stepped forward. Her muscles felt a little sore from practicing kendo the day prior. She decided to stretch her entire body while sorting through her thoughts.

Kaoru Kamiya was not a woman to be brought down by a nightmare. Nor was she was no longer a lost girl who cried over the death of her parents. And she was definitely not weak mentally. She knew that Shinta, the spirit that had she had clung to as a child was calling her to come to him. At times his magic was so forceful it caused her long lasting migraines and then at others he attempted to coax her with sweet and pleasant feelings.

Through the years, Dr. Gensai, the man who had taken her in after her parents had sacrificed themselves that fateful night, had to tether her while she was sleeping with a magical leash that he tied around her wrist. It was to prevent her from eloping in the middle of the night, an activity her body did often without the consent of her mind. Kaoru would lose control of her will and start walking back to Shinta.

She could not lie to herself. She wanted to be with her childhood friend badly.

But as a woman of age, she refused to fall prey to her dreams or to the callings that lured her back to Shishio.

"He is with the one who killed your parents." She reminded herself. Dr. Gensai explained to Kaoru that he had learned from an illegal list that she was one of few wielders and that it was possible Shinta was the name of the weapon she was given as a child. Shishio had wanted her to fight in his war, but her parents saved her from leading a life of spilt blood. However, Dr. Gensai did not know much about the weapon itself. He had never heard of the name "Shinta" given to any weapon though he made efforts to dig deep into his resources to find out. With that, it was impossible to know who the previous owner of the weapon was as well.

Kaoru sighed. She had hoped to meet him. If the spirit of the weapon was but a reflection of the man who wielded it, then she was deeply interested in seeing who he was. He seemed mysterious, challenging, and, as Kaoru learned gradually with the callings, possessive.

She shook her head at the thoughts and tried to occupy herself. There was still cleaning, shopping, cooking, and sword practicing to do! A mental checklist was made as she deftly undid her loose braid and tied her black waist length hair up into a high ponytail.

Now time for clothes.

Kaoru padded softly over to the side of the room and wrinkled her nose.

Dr. Gensai would get frustrated at her again if she wore "men's clothing" into town. Kaoru protested in her mind to an imaginary guardian that those clothes were for her sword fighting and that one couldn't fight in a kimono. Even in her imagination Dr. Gensai only shook his aged head in disappointment.

_You'll never marry that way._

"Men who look down on me are just mad that I'm stronger." Kaoru tried her best to not puff her cheeks in anger. Instead she grumbled while choosing a kimono and obi, making sure to bring out a blue ribbon for her hair. Even when attending school, the boys preferred to wrestle her and call her names rather than offer her flowers or compliments.

Dr. Gensai had been kind to her in more ways than one. Giving her a place to stay and practically raising her as one of his own was more than he needed to take on, but he did do it. And Kaoru made sure that she would make his life easier by trying to be ladylike.

The moon and sun were meeting in the sky, which was a bit earlier than Kaoru was used to waking up. But before she could take a step out of her room she felt it again. _He _was calling to her.

Kamiya Kaoru jumped a little as a cold feeling drifted up her spine. And though she wasn't one to be scared so easily, receiving this feeling more than once in a day and in more places than one wasn't very comforting. It felt like he was here, watching her like a hawk, caressing her body with his magic. She turned to the darkness behind her.

"Can't a girl have some privacy?!" She yelled at no one, before clamping both hands over her mouth. Everyone was still asleep, including Yahiko and Dr. Gensai's granddaughters who were visiting for a few days.

She thought she felt an amused laugh, and her eyes were set into a glare. Oh, if only someone were there to receive it. She'd make sure that he felt her wrath.

The cold feeling snaked across her waist before leaving.

Kaoru sighed in relief and was about to change out of her sleeping gear when it hit her.

It was a wave of very strong magic. Shinta seemed to be back and at full force, which was unprecedented. Kaoru felt like something was trying to pin her to the wall and for a few seconds she discovered that was indeed pressed against it.

When it finally released her she felt dizzy and anxious at the same time. She fell to her knees as an onslaught of magic seared in her mind. Her slender hands covered her ears and held her head close to her, as if protecting her head from beatings or loud noises. She bit her bottom lip incredibly hard and it threatened to bleed as a result.

The callings were hardly this bad and Kaoru wondered why now out of all times she was so affected. The calling earlier seemed innocent compared to this.

Then her breath caught in her throat as she realized the reason. "Shinta is close by. This is the closest he's ever been."

Her next thoughts were slipping as her control over her own body was. All she had now were these vague perceptions of the events occurring around her. She felt herself stand up unsteadily and regaining her footing. New feelings stormed through her being and she suddenly gained a strength that she knew wasn't hers. She felt intent to enter into battle then an urgency to be reunited with the weapon.

Kaoru had lost her grip on her will and the singular thought that rang through her mind was that she needed to go to him and she needed to go _now_.

And this time, there was no one to stop her.

* * *

Hajime Saitoh cursed mentally to himself and wondered when it last was that he found himself in such a life threatening predicament. He stood with slanted, golden wolf-eyes and a strong jaw that was set into a frown. He had straight, black hair tied into a low ponytail and wore a buttoned long blue coat over slacks and a shirt as well as gloves over his hands. He eyed the young body in front of him who was holding _his_ sword and smirked. Everything from the stance to the murderous intent was downright accurate in his opinion. The child, though different in looks, radiated the Saitoh that existed during the war. He realized that being a husband and father and living as an officer had made him much softer.

A small group of wielders, all of whom looked like they had no control over themselves whatsoever, were taking either defensive or offensive stances beside their master Shishio. Their bodies were fit and strong looking, most likely thanks to Shishio's intense training. Saitoh was not completely in the dark about Shishio's plans. After all, they had spent 10 years hunting him down. However, some pieces of information were missing. And the first question Saitoh wanted answered was – Whose butt do I have to kick to get some peace and quiet around here?

"I see you've met your match Saitoh, quite literally I might add." Makoto Shishio's condescending voice held both insanity and mirth that set Saitoh on edge. He was no different from those times either, completely dressed in bandages and wielding his fire sword. He had not lost the desire for blood like everyone else had.

"Saitoh, are you okay?" Sagara Sanosuke asked. Sanosuke worked underground for the government so his uniform was not that of a typical official. He donned a red bandanna that wrapped around his forehead as well as an open white blouse and slacks trimmed with black. On his back was the sign for "Evil". To Saitoh, what should have been put on his back was "Bad Luck" or "Will Mooch."

Saitoh scoffed at him. Sano, as his friends called him, was holding his strong arm close to his body to prevent all the blood from draining away. "Don't ask me that question when you yourself are in that state."

Another young man on Shishio's side held a large, thick sword that stood just as tall as Sano. It indeed was Sano's sword, which gleamed against the rising sun as if it were new. Sano didn't like the idea of someone else wielding his sword as well as he did. It took him years to perfect his technique. He looked to the side and saw that both Shinomori Aoshi and Himura Kenshin were also in defensive stances.

"Mages without their weapons. It's like he caught us with our pants down." Sano spat.

"Speak for yourself." Aoshi clapped his palms together and slowly spread them apart to reveal a ball that held what looked like a miniature snow storm. Aoshi had short black hair that framed his face, which held deep blue eyes that reflected his ice magic. His white coat was high collared and had an inner golden color. He wore black gloves in contrast to Saitoh's white ones as well as a dark blue shirt and slacks. Not one to mess with when it comes to strategy, Aoshi did post-war analysis and helped solve problems in areas that still suffered the backlash of war such as towns controlled by military regimes. His worked saved lives, but colleagues weren't so sure that Aoshi would spare theirs if they angered him.

Some policemen, who were but trained civilians, stepped back in awe. They were accompanying the mages through the forest path to ensure their safe passage to the next town. However, they coincidentally bumped into Shishio and his men. Actually, it was better described as an ambush. And one of the other men actually had wounded both Saitoh and Sanosuke in one blow. During training, no one could even come close to scratching them or landing a punch.

"What amazing power he has." One man said, falling onto his behind while backing up. He scrambled to stand but stood behind another police officer who scolded his coworker.

"Get a hold of yourself. " The police officer who he had hidden behind pushed his trembling body away. "That was a lucky strike. No one can take down these mages. Don't you know who we're traveling with? We're the safest ones here."

"But, he's bleeding!" The scared man offered.

"We all bleed in battle." Was the reply. Suddenly, the police officers went from escorts to spectators as they began to slowly back up yet cheer the mages on. The mages thought in a similar fashion that this was better, as the men who were scared out of their wits would not get in the way.

Still, that meant that the numbers favored Shishio.

"Beat him down Sanosuke!"

"Freeze him Aoshi!"

"Cut him into pieces Saitoh!"

"Use your speed Kenshin!"

"Their cheering is encouraging." Kenshin smiled, a hand unsheathing his reverse-blade sword.

Aoshi started a running attack towards Shishio, holding the ball in his right hand. Attacks against his own weapon might have been useless, but Aoshi's ice magic could cancel Shishio's fire. Before he could reach Shishio, the other wielders stood protectively in front of him, blocking Aoshi's path.

A battle ensued as Kenshin, Saitoh, and Sanosuke jumped in behind Aoshi to support him. It was only a glimpse of the intensity contained in the war many years ago. Most of those watching had fallen to their knees at the tense atmosphere and the discharge of magic. These were no ordinary fighters. They possessed unrivaled magic and fighting techniques, strength, speed, and reflexes. They were men who covered history in blood for a brighter future. And if they could not stand up to Shishio, then no one could.

* * *

_Come to me Kaoru. _

Myojin Yahiko was now a teenager under the care of Dr. Gensai. He had started life as a pickpocket but was offered a more promising career as the doctors assistant. Or so he had thought, until he realized that Dr. Gensai wanted to employ his "stealing" talent. Yahiko mostly stole information recorded in documents and pictures. If the person he stole from was still in the area, Dr. Gensai would request Yahiko to stealthily return it after the doctor was done reading it. It was amazingly dangerous, but very prosperous.

Another aspect of Yahiko that most people didn't know was that he was a sensitive to magic, which sometimes was but a prelude to becoming a mage. And right now, his sixth sense was on edge. Something wasn't right and more than likely it had to do with Kaoru. Right when he first met her, he knew Kaoru was either being targeted or about to be targeted. She had multiple traces of dark and strong magic on her that had not faded over time. When Yahiko first witnessed what Dr. Gensai dubbed as "callings" he could not believe that she had led a normal life even up till now.

_Come…_

Yahiko closed his eyes and listened. Someone was calling Kaoru's name. He winced. "What an amazing pull. Hopefully Kaoru…"

His eyes shot open and he ran as fast as his legs could carry him. His intention was to slide Kaoru's door open and half expected to see her wake her up from the abruptness of his entrance and then throw something at him with amazing accuracy for intruding.

However he could not even complete the first said task. Her door was wide open and Kaoru was nowhere to be found. A kimono and ribbon were sprawled on the floor, as if dropped suddenly.

Yahiko's dark eyes became even larger and he felt like pulling his messy brown hair apart. Why couldn't he sense it before? He was still a novice when it came to magic, and it might have cost him Kaoru's life.

* * *

"Someone's coming." Kenshin said as he had sensed the presence before anyone else could react. Suddenly there was a figure clad in white weaving through the bodies that were swinging weapons and magic recklessly. It was making its way towards Shishio.

"Who is that?" One of the officers watching asked.

"A woman?"

"A very pretty woman." Was the side comment.

Aoshi, Saitoh, Kenshin, and Sano briefly glanced to the side to see who had joined the fray. It caught them all by surprise.

There was a girl dressed in nothing but a sleeping yukata effortlessly dodging one of the wielder's attacks. Mud sprayed the bottom of her outfit and she was barefoot. Her loose hair whipped around her face, neck, and upper torso while she gracefully moved as if fighting were a dance.

Kenshin could only admire her. Bare legs and a slightly revealed chest sent a possessive shiver down his spine. With each movement he noted the amount of skin she showed. He had seen beautiful women before, but none as genuinely attention calling as this one. There was something about the girl that he could not place his finger on and it ate at his core to no end.

"You there! Get out of here!" Sano began to yell, until he was attacked from the back by his current opponent. Kenshin also began to make his way towards the girl, who had literally inserted herself into a fight that was not hers. He did not want to see her injured.

Seemingly defenseless, using neither magic nor weapon, she dodged then performed a clean counter attack that sent the wielder, who had a weapon that belonged to Makimachi Misao, flying onto his back. She then continued to the next person and jumped on top of Sano's blade, which was in mid attack towards its previous owner. Pressing her weight down she used it as leverage and went flying forward so fast that she seemed to disappear. Even Saitoh was too astonished to notice that she had disappeared and then reappeared by his side. She was just inches away from him, whereas no one else could get within feet.

Without a second thought he swung at her with his fire sword and she ducked, grabbing what she wanted then flipping away. After several flips with her desired object in hand, she landed on her feet, knees bent and sliding backwards, her body bent forward so that her hands brushed against the ground.

There was stillness and the girl showed everyone what she was gripping. It was Battousai's sword, which up to now was hanging on Shishio's hip. It dawned on the mages that she was a wielder, and a very strong one at that.

"Himura. This brat got your sword before you could." Saitoh couldn't help but tease.

Shishio's laugh interrupted the entire fight. "So you've come Kaoru. I see that the bond between you and the sword is strong enough for you to gain its powers even before you touch it. Impressive. Finally the sword's call was answered. Now, come…"

Before he finished his sentence, Kaoru spun around and dashed in the opposite direction. Shishio's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "I see that this one needs more discipline. Killing your parents wasn't enough, was it?" And he began to chase her.

"A glitch in Shishio's plans?" Aoshi pondered aloud.

"And possibly a good foot in the door for us." Saitoh agreed. It was a wielder who did not yield to Shishio's magic. If they could get to her first, then it would be to their advantage.

"Aoshi." Kenshin began. Aoshi nodded towards him in assurance that he would have him covered.

Kenshin began to run after the girl as well, hoping that he would reach her before Shishio did.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Woot! Another chapter out in what I think was a pretty timely manner. Again, I'm always comforted with knowing what you think (please review)! Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Wielder**

**By: Panchan-13**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Me no own. You no sue.

**Author's Notes: **I apologize for the late update. It's been hectic. But I really appreciate all your reviews!! It gives this humble writer her motivation. Please enjoy.

* * *

He was not used to running at this speed in tall black boots as he was in sandaled feet. The front of his blue pants, which were tucked into the boots, clung to his body as he increased his pace. He let his arms fall to his sides and behind him as he ran. Some of the buttons on his shirt were open from when he loosened them in battle, revealing the top of his chest.

Kenshin tried not to be distracted by the discomfort.

During the war he enchanted his clothing so that they did not falter during his activities. This was mostly because he moved so quickly and amongst a large amount of sharp objects that regular clothes were either torn apart or torn off him in an instant. It did not help that Sano was present the first time this occurred and burst out laughing in the middle of battle. Kenshin had no choice but to fight in the near nude; luckily the under clothing stayed.

Needless to say that no man had ever seen Battousai the manslayer execute a mission as quickly and desperately as he did that day.

His thoughts fell on the presence of the girl sprinting in the direction in front of him. She had gotten fairly far in a short amount of time, but that was to be expected. More importantly, Kenshin did not doubt that Shishio was close behind.

Would he get to her in time before Shishio did?

Firstly she was at a disadvantage because her lack of shoes.

Then her attire.

Hopefully she would still be decent after moving at this speed. Fighting down a possessive growl at the thought of Shishio catching her in an _indecent _state, Kenshin thought it better_ to_ save those concerns for later.

Kenshin's brows furrowed in thought as he weaved through the forest. Each mage's weapons contained the powers and personality of the owner. From what he could remember, as Battousai, he wasn't exactly the most amiable person back then, keeping his thoughts and deeds to himself even amongst allies. No one could be trusted and to others your life was as meaningless as theirs was to you. At least, that was his philosophy during the war.

During his musings he wondered what sort of girl she was to embrace and have been accepted by Battousai, the manslayer.

The government officer shook his head.

She was either very special or in need of counseling.

Regardless, he intended to find out.

Looking to his side Kenshin noticed the trees he was passing had large bases and roots, which could mean that the branches were also wide and sturdy. He confirmed this by gazing up at the intricate crossing of the numerous branches. Kenshin nodded to himself. It was time to take the chase on a different level. He bent his knees momentarily and lifted off to the closest branch. Dirt, grass, and leaves rose up from the forest floor and then noisily settled as a result of the disturbance he caused. From there he jumped from branch to branch and continued his thoughts.

Magic often came in two forms – active and passive. Transformations, conjuring, healing, destruction, curses, and compulsion tended to be active. Magic was performed by one person onto another person or object.

Wielders were rare in that they were born with passive magic. Their powers were not used to affect others but rather to handle and cope with their environment. Passive magic included being water resistant or flame retarded.

It was common to use both types. Active users could be given enchantments or hold enchanted objects to achieve a passive magic. On the other hand passive magic holders could manifest their magic in active forms.

_Wielders. _

Every shred of thought and feeling a mage had and accumulated through the years could be understood through his or her weapon by a simple power of touch.

Kenshin refused to be assigned a wielder during the war. And this request of his was granted due to the fact that his "job" relied on stealth, which was hard to achieve with another person who wasn't as fast and powerful as Kenshin. He disliked the idea of a wielder. Their existence meant that somewhere out there was a person to whom you were vulnerable to. Never mind that they could also learn his fighting techniques in an instant whereas he had to suffer to learn them from his teacher Hiko.

A flash of white caught his eye and Kenshin redirected his violet gaze to the girl, who gripped his sword in her hand as if gripping onto life. Of course, with Shishio behind her, the sword probably made the difference between life and death.

* * *

_I won't let the shadow get to you Shinta._

And she ran for dear life, relying on a godly speed that was being transmitted to her through the sword. Kaoru couldn't remember how long she had been running. Nor could she gauge how far she had gone. Her body was moving, but it was numb for the most part. Vague in her senses was the idea that she had two pursuers. Both were steadily gaining on her and Kaoru wasn't sure what act to take next.

Fire blazed past hear right ear and hit the tree that she was passing by. Heat emanated from it instantly and she found herself sweating. Shishio was playing with her and in her slightly conscious mind she knew it. Even at such a distance his aim was incredibly accurate. Behind her he had swung his sword, which released a line of fire that flew through the air and into the tree beside her.

_Wield me. I will lend you power._

Without inserting thoughts or time between the command set forth by the sword and her actions, Kaoru stopped running, having to skid with her feet apart and knees bent somewhat due to her speed, and held the sword up in front of her.

Shishio's bandaged figure immediately showed itself as he charged her head on. To Kaoru he had not aged a bit, yet it had been a little over 10 years since she had seen him last. As a child Kaoru thought that he appeared much taller before. However even if she had grown in height his power still dwarfed her own, as if she were still a child.

Kaoru kept her ground, holding the sheathed sword with both hands in a defensive fashion. In what seemed like a blur, Shishio's sword made to perform a downward slash on her, which she blocked. Their swords were locked and each pushed to gain a footing over the other.

"My Kaoru. How you have grown." He cooed. "I hope you haven't been slacking on your training. I require you to be at your physical best."

Even his breath was hot and disgust rolled up and down her spine. Kaoru disliked being spoken to like an object.

But to Shishio, she was perfect. Her gait, her stance, the fluidity of her movements as she made to block him. It was all too good to be true. She portrayed Battousai's being in every way except for one.

There was a lack of desire to kill.

As soon as both the sword and the long lost girl were detained, Shishio resolved that he would rectify that issue quickly. After all, the sword already had the inherent traits of a manslayer. It just had yet to be transferred and manifested in Kaoru. For now, he would need to test her limits.

Perspiration ran down her neck and onto her chest. Being this close to Shishio during battle felt like standing next to a raging fire, your skin barely touching it. Kaoru wearily wondered if her skin was burning or not.

Without responding to his statement, she threw off his attack with a large push and jumped back on the balls of her feet. The sheath easily slid off the sword due to this move. And from there Shishio and Kaoru exchanged attacks too fast to see with the naked eye. Branches fell around them and bark flew in all directions after missed strikes.

Somewhere during the fight Kaoru went from a participant to a spectator. It was not until she completely felt that she was watching the fight as opposed to fighting that she realized she had relinquished complete control of her body. She still had her mind, even if a small part of it.

Shinta was a force to be reckoned with not just because of his magic and strength, but also because of his technique. Kaoru had never witnessed anything like it before.

Kaoru could not recall the names of the moves she was using, but knew how each attack felt. There were so many. Shinta was a genius in many regards. She could feel the sword guiding her body and soul. Her eyes knew where to look. Her mind anticipated Shishio's moves. She used her hearing to identify his location. Her stances changed every so often. Even the height at which she stood varied. Sometimes her attacks were aimed towards the head and others down below the knees. Shinta's swordsmanship also played on his surroundings, using it to his advantage.

_What power._

_I appreciate it, but this is no time to be admiring._

Said a voice in her head that didn't seem to be her own. It was most likely Shinta. Kaoru resented being scolded, especially in the middle of her first heated battle using such a powerful weapon.

_You have yet to see the full extent, little one._

Kaoru was about to mentally retort for being called a little one when another presence was felt. The person had jumped in, forcing Shishio to block both her sword and the newcomer's sword.

Kaoru's eyes widened at the stranger. He possessed many of Shinta's features such as the angular jaw, the long red hair, and the slender but muscular build. The only exception was his eyes. They were a gently violet instead of a sharp gold.

_Who is he? Why is he here?_

_I thought you were a little smarter than that. My previous owner, Kenshin Himura. __He has found us._

Kaoru jumped back to assess the situation just as the other person, this Kenshin Himura, did. Shishio looked between the two then smirked, bringing his blade to his lips. He whispered a short spell and his sword became engulfed in flames.

"Come at me."

Kaoru chose to attack first but ended up simultaneously attacking with the familiar stranger. Their movements were in sync. She noted that he moved the same way she did, except his technique was a little more refined while hers was brutal and without hesitation. She aimed for vital spots and he targeted areas that would only disarm or render Shishio immobile.

It felt like a 3 person dance.

Fire singed her bangs and the foul smell made her cringe.

A very dangerous dance.

Kenshin observed the wielder as she used his technique. The feeling was akin to seeing a woman in your own clothing. It was attraction. She reminded him of how he was during the war with the high ponytail and the fearless attacks. Her blue eyes were somewhat dulled due to being partly controlled by the sword. How would they look in her full consciousness?

_I call upon the winds. _

Shinta's voice rang in her head. Another simple spell similar to the one Shishio used, Kaoru recognized. But she supposed that one couldn't be bothered with long incantations when in battle.

A miniature tornado surrounded the blade from the hilt up and she swung the sword in Shishio's direction. The wind funnel flew towards Shishio and he placed his arms up in front of his head to avoid damage then twirled his fire sword to cancel out the wind. But this gave Kenshin the perfect opening and Shishio was caught in the abdomen by the red head's sword.

A direct hit, Kaoru thought.

However there was no blood.

Kaoru subconsciously raised a brow.

_Che. A reverse blade sword. So he really did take on a vow not to kill. _

Shishio dropped to one knee but fought to maintain composure. The strike was not fatal but it did some damage. He coughed and stood, his arm still cradling his midsection.

"This is hardly fair, fighting two Battousais. It seems I have underestimated you. No matter. I now have more information about the extent of your wielding. It would prove most useful. And my time is up anyway. I bid you farewell Kaoru for now."

_I should kill him for addressing you so dearly. _

The sword's voice seemed second nature now. When Shishio's body disappeared in a shot of flames, Kaoru felt an overwhelming surge of exhaustion.

"Shinta…" The girl spoke before nearly collapsing onto the ground. Kenshin managed to catch her. He did not need to ask who she was or what her purpose was. This was the wielder for his sword. He did not imagine that the one who would best understand his sword's spirit would be a girl. It was comforting to an extent.

He sat quietly with the girl in his arms amidst the aftermath of their battle. Kenshin then heard hurried footsteps and held the girl to his chest protectively with one arm while preparing his sword in the other.

"Kaoru!" Yahiko yelled, a wooden bokken in hand. "Get away from her you bastard!"

Wait, wasn't he the good guy in this situation? Kenshin wondered.

Kenshin easily avoided his attacks without having to move around excessively but the child remained persistent. With a duck and a swift forward movement, the sword was knocked from Yahiko's grasp.

"Our doctor will see to her." Kenshin said, sheathing his sword and adjusting the wielder in his arms so that he could carry her.

"Like hell if you'll take her away from me."

"Then we'll just take you too."

Back at the fight scene, the wielders ran away at top speed. The mages did not bother to give chase.

* * *

Takani Megumi's heels clicked on the floor as she walked down a marble hallway. Several workers who saw her passing bowed in her direction as a sign of respect. She nodded in response while quickly making her way to the ward. Megumi was the main doctor and healer in the government palace. Her humble medical ward consisted of only 50 beds and a separate pharmacy room where she mixed her herbs. Only those of high political power or of noble lineage were treated here, the young doctor told herself. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she finally reached her destination.

So why then was this half dressed girl lying here?

She glanced to her right to quickly look at the unconscious patient as she checked the report lying next to the girl. Himura Kenshin had carried her in, looking like he needed some healing as well. Megumi's instructions were to quickly examine and nurse this girl back to health and to keep Kenshin updated with her condition.

Needless to say she was surprised. Normally civilians were brought to the nearest local doctor or hospital. However this girl was somehow special. It churned her blood somewhat. Megumi had worked day and night to achieve her status and to gain the company of one such as Kenshin. And what did this girl do? Slip and hit her head in front of him?

But as she scanned the report, using her red manicured nails to trace the information on the page, she could not believe her eyes.

The bed next to her had several layers of healing magic. Similar to how mages embedded their magical power into their weapons, healers inserted their healing powers into objects such as bandages, scapulas, and the fine thread used for stitches. At Megumi's level, nearly everything in the ward had power to heal – the bed, blankets, and pillows for starters.

The girl was placed on such a bed and Megumi could feel how the powers were quickly depleted as they aided the girl. In a matter of an hour, she turned her healing things into a normal bed set. The more critical the injury, the faster the rate of healing required. Megumi had won numerous awards for that finding. That's why healers needed to act quickly to heal utilizing their magic as opposed to attempting to stabilize the injured physically. And Megumi found that especially true with magic users. And this was because magic was a part of the soul. If such damage was to be left alone, then not even physical healing could make up for it.

War had its uses and the previous one was sadly a perfect lab for her research.

Megumi finished reading through the medical report.

"This girl…"

Traces of a string of reinforced curses, mind control, a subduing spell, paralysis, accelerated healing…

Evidence of once torn muscles and fractured bones …

There was nothing fatal. But to suffer all these at such a young age was a feat in and of itself, especially in what supposedly was a time of peace.

Some of spells still lingered, tainting the girl's being. THOSE Megumi could not undo. She would need the help of another strong mage.

Megumi undid her long braid and allowed her long black tresses to flow down her back. Having it done up was giving her a headache. Megumi was not only a beautiful doctor but a good one. She would need to update Kenshin on the patient and perhaps get a few answers out of him. Who was she? Why was she here?

And why does her medical record speak of unmentionable torture?

* * *

Kaoru woke up in a bed that wasn't hers.

A pair of nurses was passing when they noticed her shift. "Oh, she's awake!" A nurse proclaimed, rushing to her side. They were dressed in white sterile outfits with a logo on their shirt pocket that Kaoru thought was familiar but couldn't remember why.

"I'll go get something to nourish her." The other one volunteered.

Kaoru attempted to get up but found the process of sitting up slow and painful. She groaned at the futility of her efforts.

"Take your time, young miss." The nurse who had stayed said, giving her a glass of water to drink. Kaoru felt some energy return to her and decided it best to lay back down again. It was ages before she placed herself in a comfortable position.

And Kaoru nearly let herself drift back to sleep if it wasn't for that nagging voice in her head that kept telling her that something was off and it would not let her rest until it felt comfortable with their situation.

"Where am I?"

"East Government Palace Medical Ward."

Kaoru mentally asked her inner voice if that piece of information was good enough for it and it mentally pinched her cheeks. Who knew how long she had been unconscious and why she had been brought to a place Dr. Gensai called the 'fancy shmancy clinic'.

The inner voice frowned.

_Kamiya Kaoru. You need to be more on guard._

* * *

The East Government Palace was a large and complex building. For a few days Yahiko gained access to such a confidential structure while Kaoru was healing. It served multiple purposes. It was a living quarters, held several conference and meeting rooms, training areas, and gardens. Locals also speculated that in its deepest dungeons the palace had torture chambers. Yahiko knew little about political affairs but his girlfriend Tsubame was absolutely fascinated by it. She would be jealous if she knew Yahiko were staying here in the government palace rooms.

Kenshin, as he liked to be called, was his tour guide throughout his stay. He did not hide his interest in Kaoru at all and that worried Yahiko greatly. But if Kenshin was as powerful as he seemed, perhaps he could free Kaoru from those odd callings, which he assumed were Shishio's doings. His brown eyes were shortly distracted by some beautiful jasmine flowers and he briefly remembered how Kaoru loved the scent. She even placed some in his spiky brown hair while he was sleeping so that he would smell like them when he woke. Tsubame couldn't cease her giggling upon revealing that Yahiko smelled like a girl that day.

"And that's how she came to Dr. Gensai. Like I told you before, from what I know Kaoru was a wielder that had escaped Shishio though she doesn't remember how. Dr. Gensai was able to dig up a bit of her past with a bit of… research. " Yahiko explained to quiet red head, careful to not let his guardian's truth be let out. He was interrupted by a female voice.

"Himura Kenshin. Fancy seeing you here." Megumi smiled. She was walking on the garden path to collect herbs when she noticed the red haired samurai. He had changed out of his blue uniform into a white and fuchsia hakama and haori, which gave him a more traditional air despite the fact that that was how he had dressed as Battousai during the war. His long red hair was done in a low ponytail, a deviance from the tight braid that the government asked him to wear. Mostly every male officer kept shorter hair except for Kenshin. When he had refused to cut it against regulation, the government made a compromise. They didn't want to find those who created the dress code in the first place to be found dead the next morning.

Megumi sighed. All in all, he was very handsome and very kind, unlike a certain rooster head.

There was another young but handsome boy standing next to him as well who wore one of Kenshin's old traditional outfits.

"Ms. Takani. " Kenshin greeted.

"Megumi, please. How many times must I express this?"

"My apologies. This is Yahiko. Yahiko, this is Megumi Takani, our resident doctor and healer. "

After Yahiko bowed politely to her Kenshin asked, "How is the patient?"

Megumi stopped from frowning. He always inquired after the young girl in the ward ever since she arrived. "Fine, she-"

Before she could continue a note appeared magically in front of her and settled into her hands.

It was the system they used when the doctor was not nearby. Yellow notes with a calling to Megumi would be written on and immediately transported to her through magic. When she received the note, she could send it back and ask for a medical report to be sent to her through the same method. All that needed to be done was to attach the yellow note to the file. A flawless system created by none other than herself.

"She's awake."

* * *

The two nurses who had been with her left her as soon as they were done checking her vitals and giving her food. Kaoru seemed somewhat okay and as she picked up the bowl to eat, she noted the places where she felt pain – everywhere. Why was her body incredibly sore?

She thought back to the fight. Using the sword she had been moving incredibly fast and doing strong moves that could cut through stone. Kaoru frowned. She wasn't supposed to be able to do that, which was most likely why her muscles protested. Given that she received healing, it probably was worse at some point. Wielding was so dangerous.

They had given her a green looking soup, but Kaoru did not touch it right away. She put the bowl down and lay back, drawing the blankets up till they were over her chest. She needed to think. Shinta's previous owner Kenshin Himura was there during the fight. The battle was intense but also left the young girl curious. For example, why violet eyes instead of the bright gold ones Shinta had?

A deep inhalation brought in the familiar smells of bed sheets and medicine. She suddenly missed home and wondered how Yahiko and Dr. Gensai and his granddaughters were faring without her. Of course, their food was not being burnt in her absence. She smiled fondly at the thought.

Kaoru suddenly heard footsteps to her right and someone walked in and turned around to close the doors behind him. He was dressed like a male nurse with a set of white uniform on. But when he turned around to make eye contact with Kaoru, there was a devious look in his eyes.

Who was he?

Kaoru looked to her left and then slowly to her right, doing her best to not offend the nurse by implying that she did not want him to approach her at all. Great, she was the only patient in the room so the suspicious looking nurse must've been sent for her. They should make it a priority to hire people who didn't look like they wanted to kill you.

In what looked like one step the guy was suddenly by her bedside towering over her. Kaoru's eyes widened considerably when she saw what was in his hands - a knife aimed at her throat. He brought it down so fast that Kaoru barely dodged it by rolling off the bed and falling off without any semblance of grace.

She felt blood trickle down the side of her neck. The wound was shallow. It would heal. A trail of blood followed her from the bed and onto the floor. She backed up to the next bed and used it as a support to steadily pull herself up. Kaoru pressed her hand tightly against the wound.

Correction, she thought. They shouldn't hire nurses with a hit list. At least limit their interaction with patients. What coward attacks people when they're injured?

She turned to look at him and he slowly freed his knife from the stabbed pillow and looked up at her. Dark and dull eyes told her he was under control.

Her legs shook and Kaoru's breath was labored, being forced to fend for her life so abruptly. And her head spun, more in a counterclockwise direction than a clockwise one. Kaoru stopped her absurd thoughts, which she knew she was getting because of her tired state. But she needed to think. And think quickly. Looking around she saw only beds.

_A weapon! Anything!_ She thought frantically.

Her stomach growled at a crucial time and she cursed for not eating her meal beforehand.

The man gave out a war cry that pierced her ear drums. He jumped over the bed she was healing in not too long ago and attacked her with several thrusts of the knife. Kaoru dodged what she could, trying to keep her grip on the bed behind so as not to lose her only form of a crutch. Her legs refused to carry her just yet. She evaded two thrusts by swinging her upper body left first and then right when he attacked her left side. Finally she dropped down when he made a straight stab. He was fast, but not too fast. His next move was to swing the blade from the bottom up to give her a sharp uppercut, literally.

She used the momentum of her bent knees to jump up and backwards onto the bed before the blade fulfilled its purpose. It only nicked her right leg. Kaoru quickly jumped off the bed, nearly falling on her knees when she landed on the floor. She had overexerted herself and she knew it. The assassin stopped his attacks and began conversing with her.

"Would you like to run away? I'll give you 5 minutes head start." He grinned and motioned to look behind her. Warily she noticed that there was a door behind her leading out to a ledge. It was only 1 floor up, something she could probably jump. And perhaps she would attract enough attention to get help. After all, wasn't this a government building?

She closed her eyes, her blood boiling.

_Shishio…I'm always running away from you._

Kaoru made sure to give him a defiant face and stance. "Like hell I would."

"Pity, I fancy a chase every now and then." And with that he charged at her by jumping to land on the bed between them, at which she quickly kicked. He fell to a knee, momentarily distracted. And that's when she saw that his weapon was open. So she did what she could. The only way to stop a wielder – separate him from the weapon.

Grabbing the blade with both hands, she yanked it from him, feeling a sting in both of her palms. Without realizing Kaoru's actions the assassin lost his weapon and his power. Immediately, he collapsed in front of her just as she collapsed from using Shinta. Kaoru followed suit, her body lifelessly hitting the cold floor though she was still conscious.

Kaoru could hear her heart beating quickly. Her breathing, she realized, was short and difficult to do. She was sweating and bleeding.

_What just happened?_

When she heard the door open and saw three others walk in, Kaoru only had the energy to look up.

"Kaoru!" Yahiko screamed when he witnessed what a bloody mess she was in. He ran to her side and knelt by her, afraid of the worst.

Kaoru looked up at the familiar face and fought back tears of relief. Yahiko also sighed in relief. Seeing her in that position made him fear that she had left them.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed at the body of what looked like a nurse which was draped over a bed. He did not suffer the injuries Kaoru did yet was unconscious. What was going on while they casually were walking towards the ward and talking?

He also made his way to the wielder who was bleeding in multiple places. In her hands was a knife that she held by the blade.

Kenshin understood.

"An assassin. Kaoru recognized him as a wielder so she took the knife from him, which worked thankfully." Kenshin growled then knelt and gently placed a palm on her cheek. "Let go Kaoru." Kenshin said softly, removing the cursed weapon from her grip when she loosened it.

"Kenshin…" Megumi started, but was interrupted when Kenshin threw the knife into the wall. It crackled with the energy of its original owner. Kenshin was not a wielder so it rejected him. But he shortly endured the pain long enough to take it away from Kaoru. Now it was embedded deeply in the ward wall. Megumi noted his look. Kenshin was not happy at the moment.

"I will prepare another bed in the ward and begin another healing process."

Megumi was dumbfounded. How was this girl able to move after just waking up?

Kenshin took a healing blanket from one of the beds and wrapped Kaoru in it. Then he lifted her up and walked out of the doors.

"Where are you taking her Kenshin?" Yahiko asked.

"My quarters. She will be safer there with the security spells."

* * *

Author's notes: Carry me off like a princess too Kenshin!!!


	4. Chapter 4 NEW

**Wielder**

**By: Pan-chan13**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **No, no. I cannot accept the credit for the greatness known as Rurouni Kenshin or Samurai X.

**Author's Notes: **After moving to a different country and getting settled in I finally have time to sit and type away and share my insatiable cravings for a certain wanderer. Enjoy!

* * *

Kenshin and his guest were silently sitting on his elevated bed, as soft sounds of metal against ceramic filled the room. The lightly clad government official let the spoon rest against the bowl for a moment to let Kaoru chew and swallow her food. Something in the recesses of his mind wondered if he could have ever fathomed feeding another human being anything other than his sword or poison during the war. Yet here he was on a girl's bedside giving her nourishment and once in a while dabbing her moist lips with a towel.

Now the wielder's legs were neatly tucked under the sheets. She sat upright with a large pillow to her back, her eyes blank. She was not awake, but her body was moving of its own accord. Kenshin had no qualms against using a manipulation spell on her. This way she could eat and rest if only but mentally. In addition, there would be no resistance on her part to being fed by a grown man. If she were awake, however, would her eyes sparkle with defiance? Perhaps she would pout and raise her voice. Would opportunity arise for him to wrestle her down in order to give her what was necessary? Her pride would probably set on a straight face, but she would blush at such a situation.

The thought dispelled as he cleared his throat and forced down the smile he knew was forming on his face. His thoughts were not timed correctly. Despite the satisfaction he gained knowing her soul resonated well with his, the truth was that they barely knew each other.

She was also currently on Shishio's hit list, something he would need to resolve.

With this, his face became stern. Kaoru had almost died right under his nose and those responsible would pay for their attempts to ruin peace and his own peace of mind.

There was no denying that she had piqued his curiosity and raised slight hopes. It would be very, very disappointing for her to die before they got the chance to interact, before Kenshin could learn what made Kaoru laugh, cry, rage, and blush.

Kaoru had been changed by some helpful nurses into a modest night gown that belonged to Megumi, who had volunteered it when informed that the girl had no sleepwear. The doctor, however, was much taller than Kaoru and so what went down to the ankles for Ms. Takani had dragged under Kaoru's heels.

It was cute to see the nurses standing her up because the fabric pooled on the floor and she looked like a child wearing her mother's clothing. Where Megumi had filled the dress, Kaoru was lacking. It was nothing a spell couldn't fix.

_Not that it made a difference in her appeal._

Kenshin dug the deep utensil into the last of the warm soup and tilted it into Kaoru's mouth, which chewed the bits of vegetables and meat and swallowed. He himself donned a long pair of white pants and a matching open shirt, which he wore often in his quarters. They came from across the borders where the style of attire was different from the usual haoris and yukatas and zoris.

He put the bowl down and swiped at it with the back of his right hand, as if to push it off the table. Instead of clattering to the floor, it disappeared. In its place was a ceramic cup filled with water. He picked it up and placed it at Kaoru's lips. After making Kaoru wash the soup down with water, Kenshin laid his right palm over her eyes and whispered.

Kaoru's eyes fluttered close, leaving the tingling feeling of her eyelashes on his open palm. Her body became limp and she slumped backwards slowly. Kenshin pulled the covers up to her chest.

He sighed.

The spell was working very well. Kaoru's body was recovering now that she was forced to sleep except in certain cases like when she was 'woken' to eat, toilet, and bathe. During those times, she would still be more or less unconscious but her body would use actions that required the least amount of energy in order to help him or the nurses aid her.

"We finally meet and you have not graced me with an opportunity to converse." Kenshin said in a tone that bespoke jest with a tinge of bitterness.

Finally he picked up something that was leaning on the bed beside him. His old blade seemed to remain untarnished since he last held it at the end of the previous war. Kenshin never thought that he would be holding it again so many years down the road. A lot had changed within him and he knew that he and his sword would have trouble seeing eye to eye. However, they did hold the same feelings for Kaoru.

And with that thought he put the sword down next to the girl and watched as she voluntarily rolled to her side and pulled the sword close to her in an embrace. Just as she had held it in the forest, her grip was tight. The sword was giving her the power to accelerate her healing. It was almost done. It would have taken a few days for her to recover but the sword was not the only entity granting her the strength to heal quickly. After a few moments Kenshin climbed into bed and spooned Kaoru's slight figure. He reached his arms around her midsection, his left arm sliding under her waist and his right arm going over the top of her waist. He reached for the sword and held it so that he and Kaoru were hand over hand. He felt the surge of power leave him.

Closing his eyes he saw a flash of gold, which attempted to shield a bit of disappointment.

No, Battousai would not get quality time with his wielder. He would not have her all to himself.

_You've been holed up in your room for two days. Don't you have a job to attend to? Taxes go to waste on government officials like you. If this weren't a peaceful era, you would have been assassinated._

_Healing Kaoru is essential to my job as well. _

_Che._

A smirk.

_You're welcome for retrieving you from the clutches of Shishio._

_I'm not sure how much your memory has deteriorated since the war, but Kaoru was the one who managed to get me from Shishio's hands. Not you._

_True, but I managed to scare the big bad Shishio away. You can feel safe now._

_The blade of Battousai, the man slayer, is being held subject to baby talk. Since when did you develop a sense of humor?_

_I've always had one._

_Oh yeah?_

It was in essence talking to his past self and Kenshin couldn't help but smile. He was fun to make fun of. No wonder Sanosuke did it all the time.

Then something odd happened. The sword stirred with what felt like pressing urgency.

_What is it?_

_We need to talk. There's something of great importance you need to know. There is a variation of a subduing spell on myself so I will reveal as much as I can._

* * *

Makimachi Misao was not one for patience and neither was Takani Megumi. The only difference was that Megumi was much better at showing otherwise. The first mentioned woman was perched on the table face to face with a much taller man and, much to Megumi's dismay, was actually growling at him. Misao's hair was loosely gathered up into a large bun, indicating that she had long and beautiful black hair. Her dark eyes glinted with a fire fueled only by the spilt blood of her enemies. She donned a similar but fitted blue government uniform, her collar popped high and a belt that accented her slim waist. Misao was a ninja down to her core and during the war had finished her missions patiently, cleanly, perfectly.

Despite that, she was easily riled by comments such as Sano's recent one.

"You want to say that again _rooster head_?"

"Gladly, _weasel girl! _Get your short self out of my chair." The taller man growled back as he stood up to tower over her. Energy crackled between the two and sent loose leafs of paper flying off the table and onto the floor. Misao reached for the back of her head and swiped the pencil like headpiece on her head that was inserted into her bun to hold it together. She went to make a direct downward stab at his rooster head using the pointed bottom.

Sagara Sanosuke prided himself on his tough reputation as well as his awesome hairdo and reacted by lifting the girl up by her right ankle effortlessly. It created an amusing scene where Misao swiped at Sano's torso upside down while Sano desperately dodged the sharp point in addition to holding her up and as far away from him as possible.

While the battled ensued Aoshi sat quietly and took a sip of his tea. "You look troubled." His voice carried to Kenshin, whose head was bowed slightly in thought. His hands were clasped in front of his face, his elbows resting on the desk. He looked disturbed almost.

Megumi, who also noticed this asked, "Is there anything we can do Kenshin?"

Kenshin shook his head. The movement exposed his mouth, which was set into a tight straight line. Something was ailing him and to Aoshi, it did not look like something the former manslayer could easily resolve. Otherwise, he would not look the way he did.

Immediately, the doors to the conference room swung open and an annoyed Hajime Saitoh walked in to find all his pre-prepared paperwork scattered on the floor and several non-mage government officials cowering under the desk. Without asking any questions, as he was afraid that the answer would make him question the competence of his comrades, he raised a hand upward and all the disorganized papers stacked themselves neatly on the desk in front of those present.

Reluctantly, Sano put the girl down and the two found seats across from each other. Megumi, in her white coat and high heels crossed her legs as she read the first few words of the report that assembled itself in front of her. To her left Shinomori Aoshi and Himura Kenshin did the same. Around 5 more government officials representing different aspects of the government in this region were gathered as well and they resumed proper sitting positions as soon as they overcame their fear of being caught in the crossfire of Sano and Misao's wraths.

With a promptness that could only be begotten by Saitoh, the wolf, the meeting began with the push of a button. Realizing the presence of the technology, Sanosuke quickly stood, carried his chair to the back of the room, and sat with his arms folded across his chest and a dark look upon his face.

Despite being a place of magic, the world had made it advances in technology. Elevators, artificial lighting, automobiles, guns – and it felt like every year advances were being made. Saitoh was never one for machines, but he figured it was a way for those without magic to compensate for the fact that they were less useful or useless. A good example – his wife.

How he regretted the day she installed what they called a telephone in his office. Though he was a master of stealth and preferred solitude, suddenly everyone had access to him when they pleased. It wasn't everyday where he could avoid sitting in that office chair behind a pile of paperwork next to a devil of a machine. Tokio often called to ask if he ate or what time he would be home.

Magic.

He could have used magic to perhaps enchant a bird to sing to her the time he intended on coming home. She often complained how his methods had no romance to them. Saitoh raised a brow at the fact that he concocted such an idea. No wonder he was nearly heavily injured during the last battle.

But Tokio was a stubborn one. She would not always rely on him and his abilities to get through life.

One of the reasons he loved her beyond belief.

Bringing his thoughts back to the meeting at hand, his eyes drifted to the tall rooster brooding in the far corner of the conference room. Saitoh then decided it to his advantage that he could at least tolerate the technology. He was much less terrified than "bad boy" Sanosuke of the technology that existed in this government building.

After several rings, a deep voice answered, his voice loud enough for the room to hear.

"I hope you all understand how serious the issue considering the current information." The gruff voice on the other side of the telephone line said gravely. Attached to the said contraption was a speaker that amplified the high ranking official's voice. He had been the one who commissioned the former assassins for the search and retrieve mission years ago and now was called upon for a debriefing and strategy plan.

In front of Saitoh were other classified reports spread out for the sake of comparison. Ten years of information digging and then weeding out the useless information was a daunting task but that part of the mission was completed. Now it was onto the easy part – killing Shishio.

"Indeed. Shishio is not a trivial force and it seems he does not lack creativity either." Megumi commented.

"Who would have thought wielders could be such threats?" A man in the room asked.

"Shishio thought therefore Shishio was able to get this far!" Sanosuke said roughly.

"That wielder, Kamiya Kaoru, is the only lead you have. It may be too soon to say that you can use her as a bargaining chip. Shishio may still continue on with his plans. But thankfully you and your comrades have put a dent in it." The telephone praised.

"It may be a smaller dent than we think." Aoshi's tone was skeptical but held some truth to it. No one knew how essential Kaoru was to Shishio's plans. As far as they understood, she was only one of several wielders. Shishio still possessed many weapons on his side.

"A dent nonetheless." Kenshin argued.

"Well before we discuss the girl, we must speak of what we know so far of Shishio's plans. Aoshi, please report."

* * *

Yahiko hated feeling out of the loop.

"I'm really sorry to bother you miss…"

Several giggles were heard in the kitchen though the head lady tried to calm the excited helping girls who paused during their duties to glance at the boy standing at the entrance. He looked like a young samurai with a blue and dark blue haori and hakama. While his clothes were clean and traditional like what Official Himura Kenshin wore, his eyes and hair gave off a wild vibe similar to Master Sagara Sanosuke.

"What is it young sir?" A lucky kitchen lady asked, ready to tend to his _every_ need. She wiped her soapy hands on her apron quickly and brushed some strands of brown bangs behind her ears, all the while smiling.

Myoujin Yahiko was soon more informed than he had been since he arrived. Tsubame had frequently told him that she disliked the idea of him taking advantage of his "charms" as she had put it to get the information he wanted when he worked under Dr. Gensai the informant. However, in this case, he felt that he only asked several innocent questions like "How do I get into areas with security spells?"

There was no "charm" used whatsoever. And no, it did not count that the kitchen help was blushing and eyeing him up and down the entire time.

Earlier, after they had found Kaoru sprawled on the floor of the healing ward, Yahiko tried to follow Kenshin to his quarters, only for him to try to walk through what seemed to be an open doorway and then get thrown back by the force of magic. Yahiko expected that Kenshin would not reveal how to get through the security spell and Kenshin fulfilled that expectation much to Yahiko's annoyance.

According to the kitchen lady many areas in the government building had restricted access. When Yahiko described where he wanted to go, she told him that that area was for government officials specifically. The hallway Kenshin was carrying Kaoru into led to several bedrooms and conference rooms. The only way to bypass the security spells was to be a government official yourself. If the official has a guest, for example a wife or a visiting diplomat, then that person was given that official's identification card. Much like how mages enchant their weapons, these cards carried the magic of the official. Officials could pass on an identification card to a guest, who would then return it upon his or her visit. Yahiko thought about this and inferred that that was how Kaoru had gotten in as well.

Looking up, Yahiko saw three taller important looking personnel walking in his direction. Yahiko quickly ducked his head down, looking at the floor while walking forward briskly. His sandaled feet scraped across the carpeted floors. Within a few seconds, the young teenager "accidentally" bumped into the three men.

Kaoru was in essence an older sister to him, a family member he never had. So he couldn't help it if he felt helpless and frustrated when a former assassin sweeps her off her feet and carries her into his private enclosed quarters located in an area that could only be accessed by swiping enchanted identification cards.

And surely Yahiko was justified in pick-pocketing a tall government official with black hair and a blue coat.

Triumphantly Yahiko turned over the card. It was white with nothing on it as far as his eyes could tell. But his senses could feel a cold magic emanating from it.

And he kept walking ahead to see Kaoru.

At least, that was the plan. He had completely forgotten to ask which room Kaoru would most likely be in and had to default to checking rooms one by one.

Sometime later, the young man walked silently along the hall, doing his best to keep out of sight and then putting on a façade of self importance if he was spotted by different personnel. He was particularly good at acting like he belonged and knew what he was doing. His job under Dr. Gensai required him to go into places he was considered too young to go to.

As he passed certain double doors the name of the woman he was looking for drifted into ears.

"Kaoru…" Yahiko whispered and he paused to hear more.

* * *

"The wielder Kamiya Kaoru has not woken yet. It is imperative that she will remain under my care and receive attention from only Dr. Takani until she is fully recovered." The samurai was elegance and poise as he addressed the meeting.

One man stood and asked, "Maybe afterwards you can place her under the protection of our local force? We can hide her among the civilians?"

"No." Kenshin interjected. "We keep her close to us."

"And what do we need her for?" The voice on the sleek black telephone asked.

"Eventually she will lead us to Shishio, or Shishio will come after her. Either way, this gives us the opportunity to plan for both occasions." Another government official supported.

"It's more than that." Kenshin added, looking serious.

"Official Himura, it seems you have something to let those present know." Saitoh raised a brow at Kenshin's odd actions. Though on the surface he seemed collected, the air around him was tense.

Kenshin breathed deep then closed his eyes. "After having my sword return to me, it has come to my knowledge that she does have a valuable piece of information locked away in her."

"And that would be." Megumi asked, leaning forward.

"A weakness. Shishio's weakness."

A pregnant silence engulfed them all. Such a tide turning piece of information it was indeed. And when they acquired it was dependent on when she awoke.

"Why do we waste time? We must wake her." Another government official piped up.

Kenshin had an answer for this as well. "It will do you no good. Even her closest relatives will tell you that she does not recall her time with Shishio, only bits and pieces. She will not remember it consciously."

"Then the answer is to force her memory." Megumi said, standing. "I am knowledgeable in magic that can reveal repressed memories. It many times helps the diagnoses and treatments of mental issues such as the compulsion to steal."

"It's also commonly used in forensics for eye witnesses of crimes." Misao added.

"So we wake her up and tell her to remember a bunch of stuff from the past. She might also know of Shishio's plans, allowing us to strike before he does. Then we go in and kill the bad guy." Sanosuke grinned and punched his left fist into his right palm.

"Those memories were traumatic for Kaoru. There is a reason she suppressed them. What if it proves too much for her? Maybe we can bide our time…" Kenshin began, but now it was his turn to be cut off. Saitoh recognized that Kenshin foresaw this option. This is probably why he seemed uneasy earlier. He wanted to protect the woman but could not refuse his government such vital information.

"Official Himura, it's possible that your attachment to the girl is affecting your judgment. We are on the brink of war. Whatever the consequences, we must put an end to Shishio and his plans. Have the past ten years been for naught? "Megumi replied sternly.

Saitoh said nothing, but certainly felt a spike in Kenshin's magic. It was all he could do to contain himself. But since when did Battousai ever feel possessive over another human being? Certainly he was zealous in his ideals, but never turned down the possibility of helping numerous innocents at the expense of a few people.

The government official on the phone added, "We will need more than her memory. We cannot take full advantage of knowing Shishio's weakness if we have to wait for him to attack. By then, he could have taken measures to protecting that weakness."

Suddenly red notes appeared out of thin air and dropped onto the table. Wide eyes searched the memo with confusion.

"What is Shishio attempting to pull?" Saitoh asked allowed.

"What's going on?" The man on the telephone was unfortunately not one of the recipients.

"We received an urgent message from the gates. Apparently, men who claim to be wielders have appeared to turn themselves in. As proof they have also brought the stolen weapons."

Kenshin's eyes narrowed dangerously as did the rest of the mages.

Aoshi stood, coming to his full height. "It seems Shishio is one step ahead of us. Whatever he is planning, it has already been placed into action."

Misao nodded. "I agree. He'd had to be confident of success as well. Kenshin…" She looked at him with pleading eyes. "We know you care for this Kaoru. But the longer we hesitate, the closer Shishio gets to his goal."

* * *

"I am sorry. I cannot show you to the room you are asking for. Even if Kamiya Kaoru is in it, it still requires special access. How did you even get to this part of the building?" A maid asked an elderly looking woman. The woman was clad in a simple brown kimono and white obi and stood slightly hunched over.

Yahiko had heard Kaoru's name and was now leaning in close to the door to get a better sense of what was being said.

"My, my. I am Kaoru's dear mother. I was given permission to visit her. Please let me see my poor daughter."

"Minerva?" Yahiko whispered. He recognized that voice anywhere! She was one of the underground informants as well. From Yahiko's understanding, she was fond of Kaoru and so Dr. Gensai was usually the first to receive any information she got.

"Ma'am, the card that you have only allows you access to rooms on the other side of the building.

Yahiko smirked; he could tell Minerva was mentally cursing for choosing to steal from the wrong personnel that did not have the identification card she needed. He opened the door and stepped in, deciding to save Minerva from further humiliation.

"Mother!" He exclaimed. Minerva looked surprised, but quickly caught on and changed her facial expression.

The rest of the acting was a downhill ride. After showing his identification card, the maid easily led them to the room Kaoru slept in. They entered through a grand set of double doors. But before Yahiko could admire the room or run to Kaoru's side, Minerva grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Yahiko! I heard from some informants near the government building that you and Kaoru were brought in so I came myself to get you. We must remove Kaoru from this place as well!" Upon closer inspection, Yahiko found that the woman was sweating bullets.

"What? Why?" He thought that probably the safest place to be for her would be by other strong mages like Kenshin.

She looked around the room for any signs of others who might be eavesdropping. "Listen. I cannot give you all the details right now, but I have found out that Shishio is planting some kind of signal in this building. I don't know what kind of signal, but as soon as it goes off, several hundred men will know to attack this place."

Yahiko backed away and let her words sink in.

"We have to tell Himura Kenshin and the others!"

"You mean Himura Kenshin, the manslayer Kenshin? Dear gods, how do you know him?" Minerva held a hand to her chest.

A voice behind her startled her. "I brought them here personally. Welcome to my room."

Minerva nearly jumped out of her skin. Even Yahiko, who felt he was adept at sensing people's presence, did not expect to see Kenshin appear so suddenly.

A groan from the bed drew their attention.

Blue eyes opened and focused on the scene before her. The last thing she remembered, she was being carried somewhere by warm arms and the smell of forest.

"Kaoru!" Yahiko cheered.

"Yahiko…" She rubbed her eyes sleepily. Her body felt immensely better than it had the last time she awoke in a bed.

"Kaoru…" A deep voice called.

Kaoru shifted her gaze from Yahiko to the red hair and slender frame of the man next to him. She paused in her actions and her mouth dropped.

"Shinta…"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading this far! Please review!


End file.
